As shown in FIG. 7, the faucet valve base 40 of a cold and hot water faucet has cold and hot water inlets 41 42, and the outlet 43 for mixed water. The inlet and outlet of above mentioned valve base 40 are generally of direct vertical structure and the water moves vertically without change of direction. The outlet 43 of the current valve base 40 is positioned at the rear part of the valve base and the outlet 51 of the valve groove 501 of the faucet 50 is near the hot or cold-water inlets 41 42 of the valve base 40.
Therefore, a water extension channel is required between the outlet 43 of the valve base 40 and the outlet 51 of the faucet 50. However, since the extension channel 512 might overlap the inlet channels of cold and warm water of the faucet 50, they should be put at a different height. This makes it more difficult to mould the faucet, increases its size and cost, and brings more pollution.
Therefore, an ideal and practical structure is called for in this field.